Her Truth
by SohmaElric91
Summary: The same year Al was born, a young girl by the name of Tasha Mustang was as well. Now, sixteen years later, she reveals her truth, even if on accident. T for later planned chapters, may become M later.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. I own the plot, and I own "Tasha Mustang" but that is it. pouts

Dedication: Eh, I guess to my US History teacher. He gave us a vocab sheet that contained some guy with the last name "Hughes" so I got the idea and started writing. It took a different turn than I expected but oh well!

A/N: Enjoy! If they're OOC I apologize.

* * *

"Mr. Hughes! Mr. Hughes!" Tasha called out as she ran down the hallway in Central Headquarters.

Hughes chuckled as he turned around to face his niece. "Tasha, I told you to call me Uncle Maes. What're you doing here? Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes sir." Tasha mumbled, blushing a bit. Then she added cheerfully, "But I heard Ed and Al were coming back today! Al promised to help me with my kitty cat and Ed was gonna help me with my Math and Alchemy!"

Maes looked at his niece warily. Her soft brown curls fell elegantly around her face, her hazel eyes sparkling. He noticed she was wearing a knee-length skirt and matching tank-top with flip-flops.

"I see. Do your mother and father know you're wearing that?" He questioned.

The sixteen-year-old's blush deepened. "Not exactly."

"Tasha." Hughes scolded sternly.

"I know, Uncle, I know. But I'm 16! I should be able to wear what I want!" She complained.

"I'll have to tell your mom and dad you know."

"Please don't!" She cried out. "Dad will flame him and Mom will shoot at him!!!!"

"It's just Ed and Al. But I understand why they would. You shouldn't be wearing that." He stated.

"Uncle..." she whined

"Run along now, Tasha. Go home, change, and when I see the boys I'll send them your way." He finished, nodding toward the door.

The girl nodded and headed home. As Hughes made his way back to his office he bumped into Ed and Al.

"Oh, Ed and Al, Tasha's looking for you." He smiled.

Al's voice was happier than normal, "Really?"

"Got a crush, Al?" Ed joked.

If armor could blush, Al would be bright pink right about now. "N-no!" He squeaked timidly.

Hughes smirked, "She ran home to change."

"Change?" Ed questioned.

"Don't ask. Get going, you can talk to the Colonel later." Hughes replied.

"Alright later." Ed said.

Al bowed before following Ed, "Goodbye Lt. Colonel Hughes! Tell Mrs. Hughes and Elysia hi for us!"

"Will do!" Hughes called back.

A half hour later they were standing on the doorstep of Colonel Roy Mustang, First Lt. Riza Mustang and their daughter, Tasha Mustang. Ed knocked on the door with his auto-mail hand.

Tasha looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled happily and set the book aside, "Coming Edward!" She giggled.

"It's Ed!" He called back through the door.

"Whatever Shrimp!" She teased.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE COULD BE ANT SOUP!?!" Ed started ranting.

Tasha opened the door and hugged him tight, "Oh calm down Ed. I was just joking."

He hugged her back, calming down with a slight blush. "Ya, ya, ya."

She giggled more then hugged Al, bitting her lip. "Hey Al."

Al hesitated slightly but hugged her back, he was confused about why she always hugged him but didn't seem to mind it. "Hello."

She pulled back, still wearing the outfit that she was wearing when she saw Hughes. "What do you guys think of my outfit? Do you like it?" She spun around, the skirt rising up.

Ed grinned a bit but looked away, "Tasha, don't do that. It looks... nice."

Al immediately squeaked and looked away. "Y-yeah."

She smiled, "Well come on in you two! You don't have to stand outside."

"We're comin', we're comin'." Ed said as he walked in, Al following.

"So, any new leads on the stone yet?" Tasha questioned.

Ed sighed, "Tasha. I told you not to worry about it."

She pouted, "But Edddddddddddo."

"ED!"

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Fine. I'll just forget about it."

"Thank you." He huffed.

"So, where's your cat?" Al needed to break the tension.

"In my room. I'll go get her." With that she stood and hurried upstairs.

Al just started at Ed. He looked at his brother, sighing.

"What is it, Al?"

"You know what it is, Brother."

"She doesn't need to know any of it! She doesn't need to get hurt too!"

"Brother, Nina was NOT your fault and you know it!"

Ed looked away, "Just hush about it."

At that moment Tasha came running in, her tiger cat Belle in her arms. Belle was struggling a bit but suddenly meowed and leaped out of Tasha's arms and over to Al, purring and rubbing against his armor. Al just giggled, petting the kitty gently. "Hi there."

"Her name's Belle. She's a Bengal tiger cat."

"She's cute." Al said.

Tasha nodded, "I'll... be right back." And the two watched as she ran back upstairs.

"I wonder what that was about." Ed said.

Al shrugged and kept petting Belle. Ed thought he heard something, 'I'll be right back Al." So Al watched as Ed stood up and followed the way Tasha had gone.

When Ed entered the doorway to Tasha's room (her parents had taken the door off) he saw her laying on her bed, singing a song. "Tasha?"

She quickly looked up, wiping her slightly weepy eyes, "Hai, Edward?"

"One, it's Ed. Two, what's wrong?"

"As if you care."

"Tasha, please."

"Ed, could I come with you guys on your next adventure?"

"Tasha, no."

"Please!"

"Why?"

She bit her lip and looked away. Ed's eyes widened in realization.

"Do you have a crush on me?!" He accused.

"NO!" She shrieked.

Ed's voice softened so his brother wouldn't hear, but his eyes were still wide, "Alphonse then?"

She blushed and looks away, "No."

"You're lying. That's why you always hug him, always sit near him."

She just kept looking away as he continued on and on about her always being around Al. Finally she looked up and snapped, "So what?! Even if I like Al he doesn't like me!"

Ed went to argue but they heard metal footsteps coming straight for Tasha's bedroom door. "Tasha?" Al poked his head around the corner, it was detached from his body.

"Hey Al." she smiled a bit.

"Y-you like me?" He stuttered.

She looked away, nodding slowly, she just couldn't lie to him. "Hai, Al. I do."

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you think? If you liked it maybe I'll make a second chapter 


	2. Sneaking Out

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, just myself.

* * *

Al reattached his head to his armor and stepped into the room. "Is that why... you always hug me?" He questioned.

She shivered, "Yes."

"I have to go check in with the Colonel. Alphonse, keep an eye on her, alright?" Ed asked.

Tasha glared slightly at Ed, "Are you suggesting I can't watch myself?!"

"Not at all Tasha." Ed smirked.

"Sure thing, brother. But shouldn't I come along?" Al was timid and a bit uneasy about the situation he was in.

"Nah, you can stay here and help Tasha with her cat." He looked at Tasha, "Take good care of him, and I'll be back later to help with your Algebra and Alchemy, alright?"

Tasha nodded, "Yes sir, FullMetal sir!" She saluted playfully.

Ed rolled his eyes, chuckling as he walked out of the room. Al and Tasha stayed where they were, in an awkward silence.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Tasha pretty much lunged for it, "Hello?"

"Ah, Tasha, good. I was hoping you were home. Is your homework done?" Asked the voice of her father, Col. Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

"Oh, sir, no sir. Edward is on his way to see you, he promised to help me with it after, sir." She gulped a bit.

"You should be able to do most of your homework without Edwards help. Why aren't you doing it?" He was being very stern.

"Ah, A-alphonse is here, sir." She stuttered.

"You're home alone, with a guy?!" He raised his hand to flame the phone, even though she couldn't see it, she knew.

"We're not doing anything daddy, I promise!!" She shrieked.

As she listened she could hear her mother telling her father to hand over the phone, and finally her mother's voice came through. "Tasha, why is Alphonse there alone with you?"

"He's helping me take care of Belle, mum." She said, still nervous.

"Maybe he should come back later, when we're home, okay? We just want to be there." Her mother was trying to be reasonable.

"Alright mum. Bye, love you both." She said, trying not to sound too sad.

"Goodbye Tasha." And with that her mother hung up.

Tasha sighed as she set the phone on the hook, then turned to face Al. "Well, you have to go Al. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Tasha. I'll come back later, okay?" Al was actually reluctant to leave.

"Hai, bye Al." She waved a bit.

He waved back as he walked off and she heard the door shut tight behind him. Falling onto her bed she cried a bit, feeling like her whole world was falling apart and that her parents were unfair.

--/--Back At Central HQ--/--

Ed knocked on Colonel Mustang's office door, prepared for more short comments.

"Come in." Roy said solemnly, hand already raised.

The second Ed stepped into the room he had to dodge a flame. "what the hell was that for?!"

"You left my daughter home alone with Alphonse! Not to meantion you two were there alone with her in the first place!" He yelled.

"Sorry! Colonel Hughes said Tasha wanted to see us so we went to go see what she wanted!" Ed yelled in defense, then mumbled, "She wasn't even dressed appropriate."

"What was that, Ed?" Riza asked.

"Nothing, ma'am!"

"Tell me." She cocked her gun.

"Tasha wasn't wearing appropriate clothes! She was wearing a miniskirt! And a tanktop!" Ed didn't want to be shot at.

"She was, was she?" Riza said, oddly calm.

"Yes, ma'am." Ed replied.

"Riza, you're excused for the day." Roy stated.

"Thank you Colonel, see you at home." She winked and hurried out after taking care of her paperwork.

--/--At the Mustang Household--/--

"TASHA MAY MUSTANG!" Riza yelled as she threw the house door open.

"EEP! Yes mum?" Tasha gulped as she looked up from her book, standing.

"What are you wearing?!" Riza got her gun out.

"Mum, put the gun down, please!" Tasha shouted.

"Why are you wearing that?" Riza advanced on her daughter slowly.

"I.. I wore it to school! It's comfortable!" Tasha was trying to be brave around her gun-wielding mother.

"You wore that around more boys then just Ed and Al? That's it. I know your father will agree, and since it's Friday we have time to pull it off. We're transferring you to an all girls academy for alchemy." Riza stated matter-of-factly.

Tasha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "MOTHER!" She shrieked.

"Go to your room," Riza sighed, "And don't come down until I call you for dinner. Also, Ed and Al won't be coming over for two weeks."

"I'M GROUNDED TOO?!" She screamed, "UGH I HATE MY LIFE!" And with that Tasha stomped off to her bedroom.

Riza sighed and went to started dinner while she heard her daughter rave about her bad life.

--/--Later that night--/--

Roy walked into his house, hanging up his military coat and putting his gloves in his pockets. "I'm home!" He called.

"Welcome home." Riza stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a red dress that sparkled slightly, a slit up to her thigh, and matching high heels. Her hair sat up in a tight bun.

Roy smirked, "Where's Tasha?"

"In her room, pouting and grounded." Riza sighed.

"You're not too hard on her." He stated as he walked toward her.

She nodded, "I just wonder sometimes."

"Well don't. You're an amazing mother, lover, and wife." He pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed back gently, smiling softly. "You know how to make me feel better."

"Let's eat, then I'll really make you feel better." He smirked.

--/--Later that night--/--

Tasha slung her backpack over her shoulder, checking the time.

_'11:30. perfect' _she thought as she climbed out of her window. She knew that Ed and Al were in the dorm next to Fuery and Falman's and she planned on sneaking over to see them.

Roy and Riza were cuddled in bed, fast asleep when their daughter snuck out. Roy stirred slightly but payed no mind to the slight noises outside, thinking it was a raccoon again.

--/--At Ed and Al's dorm--/--

Ed was down at the showers as Al sat looking at an alchemy book. He was startled by a knock at the door.

"Brother.. don't tell me you forgot your keys again." He stood and walked to the door, jumping when he saw Tasha there.

"Hey Al. Can I stay here for the night?" She asked quietly.

"Something wrong?" He let her in anyways.

"Yes! I'm grounded for two weeks _and_ I'm being transferred to an all girls' school! The kind with uniforms!" She was overdoing it as she stepped inside.

"Is it that bad?" He questioned.

"YES! No guys, no free choice, it's annoying!!" She sighed in frustration.

"Oh." Al commented, setting up a make-shift bed on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Al." She smiled.

"N-no problem." He stated nervously.

She giggled and layed down when the bed was finally made.

"Night sweet Alphonse." She said softly.

"Night Tasha." Al replied, waiting until Ed got home to tell him.

--/--An hour later--/--

"Alphonse! I'm back!" Ed called as he stepped into the room.

"Brother! Shh!" Al hissed quietly.

Suddenly, Ed saw Tasha. "What's she..?"

"Sleeping. It's a long story. She'll tell you in the morning. Just get some sleep brother." Al commented.

Nodding, Ed climbed into the bed in the room and was able to drift off to sleep though Al stayed awake, watching over the girl that likes, and maybe even loves him. Now if only he wasn't in this suit of armor...

He wanted so bad to reach out and touch her. Without realizing this, his armored hand reached out and brushed some hair from her face. She stirred slightly, causing him to pull his hand back as quick as he let it wander to her face.

She didn't open her eyes, or give any indication of being awake, just rolled onto her back and went right back to sleep, while Al was preoccupied with staring at her in all her angelic beauty.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG! is Al in love?! comments please n.n


End file.
